1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods exist to deconvolute data. Generally, many sources of data include multiple traits. Deconvoluting a response associated with a sample, particularly a sample having multiple and/or complex traits, may be challenging.
Increasing number and dimensionality of data may provide rich information. Combinatorial libraries, online behavior databases, large marketplaces and other sources of large amounts of data may yield information about traits associated with certain responses. However, analyzing large, complex sets of data may be challenging. Many analytical methods examine data on a “sample by sample” basis, which may not leverage information that may be present across a plurality of samples, particularly when the plurality of samples includes some degree of diversity with respect to one or more traits.